A Very Jibbs Story
by Natalia25
Summary: A case involving a adultery and love triangle forces Jenny to look back at the real reason why she had left Jethro in Paris. Set somewhere in Season 3. Jibbs! First story, constructive criticism is welcomed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jenny Shepard walked around an abandoned beach. She looked truly beautiful in a long red coat and jeans. She walked slowly, heels in hand, taking her time, knowing that she didn't have to go to work for another two hours. At the horizon, you could see the beginning of sunrise.

She smiled, sat down on the sand and watched the sun rise slowly, captivated by its beauty.

The sun was up; there was another hour left before she had to get ready. She sighed, picked up her heels and walked around the beach once again.

She stopped near a clump of trees, smelling something like dead bodies. She cautiously approached the trees, crinkling her nose when the smell got stronger. Right in the middle, hidden by a clump of trees, lay to dead bodies. She approached the bodies carefully. One was a man and the other a woman. They were both dressed normally. Just when she was about to dial Metro PD, she spotted something hanging around the man's neck.

Dog tags.

She smiled. She knew exactly who to call.

* * *

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I realized I didn't put an author's note for the prologue so I thought I'd put it in for this chapter. This idea came to me out of nowhere, but it seemed pretty nice so I thought it would work out.

I've been reading a lot of fanfics for about a year now, and this is the first time I decided that I would write.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Gear up! Dead body at abandoned beach in Georgetown!" barked Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Once they arrived at the crime scene, Gibbs started giving orders.

"Dinozzo, photos. McGee, bag and tag. David, witness statements."

"Finally! An hour and a half! I thought you died. What kept you?" said a familiar voice.

They whirled around. It was the Director.

"What are you doing here, Jen?" asked Gibbs, annoyed that she showed up at the crime scene.

"I found the bodies, Jethro. Be grateful that I called specifically for your team or all your sorry asses would be at headquarters doing paperwork." Said Jenny, smiling sweetly. "I believe I'm supposed to give statements to Ziva?"

Ziva nodded and took out the notepads. Jenny explained what she was doing and how she found the bodies.

"This is Gunnery Sergeant Joseph Johnson, 25." Said McGee, pointing to the man. He pointed to the woman. "That is Miranda Robinson, 24."

Just then, Ducky and Palmer came in, arguing as usual.

"You were driving, Mr Palmer!" Ducky said loudly. "I was merely giving directions."

"Exactly! You were holding the map upside down-"

"Duck, we need a time of death and cause of death." Said Gibbs impatiently.

"Right." Said Ducky, casting one last glare at Palmer, who returned it. He bent down and took out the liver probe. "Cause of death is quite obvious. A single bullet to the head for the lady and the gentlemen suffered three bullets to the stomach, brain and the heart. Whoever did this either had spectacular aiming or was really lucky."

"The Director said that she was out for a stroll when she smelt the bodies. She decided to investigate and found them here," said Ziva, pointing to the bodies. "She was about to call Metro when she saw the dog tags. She also said that she craves ice cream, which is completely irrelevant to this-"

"The time of death was a little over a week ago. Probably eight days or so." Said Ducky. "I'll be more specific when we do the autopsy, though it seems like there's little to uncover around here."

"McGee! Found the gun!" called Tony from a tree about ten foot away. He pulled on his gloves and picked up the gun, placing it inside the bag that McGee held up for him.

They loaded the car and took off for the headquarters.

An irate Director and one coffee run later, Gibbs returned to the squad room, fully expecting some progress to be made.

"What d'ya got?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Joseph Johnson, 25 and Miranda Robinson, 24. Johnson served in Iraq for a year before returning and going back for another 3 months. Robinson works at a local boutique called 'For Plus Ladies'" Tony paused, trying not to laugh. "Both aren't married, though according to Johnson's family, he had a girlfriend." Said Tony. McGee clicked the remote control and the face of a pretty blonde popped up.

"Rose Murphy, 26. Works at local coffee shop. Her father was a millionaire and she inherited everything when he died. She doesn't have any family left." Said McGee.

"But, according to Robinson's mom, Johnson was seeing Robinson as well. They've met several times." Said Ziva.

"Sounds like a jealous rage motive for murder." Said Tony. He turned to Ziva and added confidently, "Murphy did it. It's just like that movie, Unfaithful. Starring Richard Gere and Diane Lane-"

"Shut up, Tony. Not everything is a movie," snapped Ziva. Gibbs headslapped him and turned to walk towards the elevator."

"Gonna see Ducky."

Two minutes later, the autopsy doors swished open and Gibbs walked in.

"Ah, Jethro. Just in time." Said Ducky. "The cause of death for the gentlemen is a gunshot to the head. Actually, he got shot in the stomach first, then head. Then heart. The time of death was that I told you at the crime scene was accurate. Eight days ago. I've sent the bullets up to Abby."

"Thanks Duck."

"You know, this reminds of a case I worked as a young lad…."

The whoosh of the autopsy doors told him he had no one to share the story with but the bodies.

* * *

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I apologize for the length of the chapter. It seemed longer in my notebook.

Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

When he entered the lab, Jenny was already there.

"Interfering with my cases again, Director?" He smirked when she glared at him.

She walked so she was standing right in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll interfere in any case when I want to, Agent Gibbs." Said Jenny, snatching his coffee from him and taking a healthy gulp before smiling sweetly and giving it back.

Abby, who had watched the entire interaction from the reflection of a computer screen, rolled her eyes and muttered, "Get a room."

"We heard that." They said in unison.

"Good. Then maybe you'll act on it. Half the agency's already placing bets on you." Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. Then, to cover up what she said, she launched on the case. "The bullets matched the gun that you picked up. It's registered to a Rose Murphy. The fingerprints found on the gun and the bodies also belong to Murphy. There's really nothing left to work with."

"Evidence is there. Motive and confession I all we need." Said Jenny, thinking deeply.

"Johnson was cheating on Murphy with Robinson." Said Gibbs.

"Great. Now we only need a confession."

"Get her address-"

"Already got it, Gibbs." She wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Abby turned to Jenny. She smiled sweetly and Jenny narrowed her eyes suspiciously, not knowing what to expect from the happy goth.

"So….." started Abby, twirling one of her pigtails. "when are you and Gibbs gonna get together."

Jenny rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Don't count on it, Abby." Said Jenny, as she left the lab.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I've decided not to wait for feed back and just post the whole thing in one day, since I've already written it. I've only just realized how short it is, and i'm so sorry about that- I wrote the story on a notebook first before I converted it and it seemed much more longer in my notebook.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was getting increasingly frustrated. He had tried every interrogation technique he knew and still Rose Murphy refused to confess, or even open her mouth. He was tempted to let Ziva torture her until she confessed.

He burst through the Observation Room and glared at his team.

"David," he barked. Ziva raised an eyebrow in question. "Get Director Shepard here to interrogate Murphy."

Ziva smirked. It was going to be one hell of a show.

Jenny had a way with criminals. She consoles them, convinces them that she understood exactly what they were going through then coaxes the truth out of them. She was a damn good interrogator. It was always fun to watch her interrogate a suspect and even more so to see the smile of triumph light up her face after the murderer was arrested.

Ziva knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the soft voice. She opened the door and walked in. Jenny looked up from her computer and smiled when she saw Ziva.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, gesturing at the seat opposite her.

"Gibbs needs your help." Said Ziva. Jenny looked shocked.

"In what?"

"Interrogation." Said Ziva. Jenny looked at her skeptically.

"Can't he-"

"He tried. Murphy won't break." Said Ziva

"Even when he shouted?" asked Jenny disbelievingly. She had never met a living soul that wasn't scared when Leroy Jethro Gibbs interrogated them, much less shouted at them. She found it hard to believe that the woman didn't wet her pants.

Ziva nodded dismally. There was a long pause, then Jenny started laughing loudly. Ziva stared at her like she was mad.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Ziva worriedly, wondering whether her friend had gone nuts.

"I was just imagining Jethro's face when Murphy didn't break." Said Jenny, still laughing. "Oh, I would pay a hundred bucks to see that expression."

"I wouldn't." said Ziva, though she smiled. "He looks like the next one to defy him will be murdered."

"Why couldn't the three of you break her?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"What on Mars makes you think we can break her when even Gibbs cannot?" asked Ziva.

"True," said Jenny, nodding thoughtfully.

"Jenny Shepard, if you do not go0 right now, there will be a dead civilian in NCIS' custody and you'll have to explain why she died to the SecNav and the press."

"Let's go," said Jenny, without missing a beat.

On the way to the Interrogation Room, Ziva briefed her on the case and the findings. As she explained, Jenny could see the scene of the murder play in her head.

"…Oh, and Ducky said that there was marks on the backs of the victims, indicating that they were dragged to the beach to hide the bodies."

They reached the Observation Room. Tony and McGee were silently watching Rose twirling a blonde lock, her eyes constantly sliding out of focus.

"Where's Gibbs?" asked Jenny, grabbing the file from McGee.

"Coffee run. He left five minutes ago." Replied Tony, not taking his eyes off of Rose.

Jenny nodded and left the Observation Room.

"Did you call Abby and Ducky." Asked Ziva curiously. She knew that they didn't want anybody to miss their Director in interrogation.

"I called Abby." Said McGee.

"I called Ducky." Said Tony.

Ziva smirked.

The Interrogation doors flew open and Jenny walked in confidently, file in hand.

Ziva's smirk grew wider.

It was time to enjoy the show.

* * *

Next up, Jenny's interrogation. I promise a longer chapter.

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I really have no idea about several things that I wrote in here. For example: I have no idea if there is an abandoned beach in Geogetown. I just used that because it's where Jenny stays in the show.

Anyways, it's just like I promised! A much longer chapter where Jenny kicks ass in interrogation.

Enjoy!

* * *

When she walked into interrogation, Rose seemed to switch gears and started to cry uncontrollably. She was either putting up a very convincing show or she regretted what she did.

Jenny smirked. She knew exactly what to do.

She grabbed the chair from the opposite side of the table and placed it next to Rose before she sat down on it. She angled herself so she could put both her arms around Rose and then let her cry on her shoulder. She could feel her shirt grow steadily wetter.

"Why is she comforting her?" asked Tony incredulously. "She's supposed to be interro-"

"She knows what she's doing, Tony." snapped Ziva, annoyed at him for questioning her friend's interrogation methods. "It's how she works. She's good at understanding the emotions. She coaxes the truth out of the murderer by saying she understands."

At that moment Gibbs walked in, his third cup of coffee for the day in his hand. He saw Jenny consoling Rose and smirked; he knew exactly what he was doing.

Once Rose stopped crying, she lifted her head from Jenny's shoulder and mumbled a 'thank you'.

Jenny smiled kindly and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"You're welcome."

"You're welcome?" repeated Tony. "You're welcome? Of all the things-"

A sharp whack to the head stopped him from saying what he was going to say. Ziva smiled to herself.

"Sorry, boss."

The doors swung open and revealed Ducky and Abby carrying copious amounts of popcorn and a Caf-Pow! for each person. Everyone in the Observation Room raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?" asked Abby, sipping at her Caf-Pow! "We heard that the Director was going to put on a show for us, so we figured that we should at least have some popcorn to watch it with. There is no way we're going to miss an interrogation by Director Shepard." Said Abby, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She turned to ZIva and held out the bowl of popcorn. "Popcorn?"

Ziva smiled and accepted.

"It's starting! Keep quiet!" said Tony excitedly.

"Do you know why you're here, Rose?" asked Jenny gently, as if speaking to a toddler. Rose sniffed before answering.

"Y-yes." She stuttered, wiping her tears away. "I s-suppose you want t-to know wh-where I was when Joseph d-died?"

"Actually, we already know where you were." Jenny stood up. "You're here because you were there, with Joseph and Miranda the night that they died. All the evidence points to you."

"M-me?" asked Rose, a very convincing look of surprise crossed her face.

"Oh, yes." Said Jenny calmly, smiling even more than usual. It looked very unnerving. "Can you explain why?"

"Of course!" said Rose, anger flashing in her eyes. She stood up and shouted, "Some psycho murdered my Joseph and that little bitch then tried to frame it on me! Do I look like a murderer to you? I loved Joseph! Why would I murder the only man I ever loved."

"Because you caught him cheating on you with the 'little bitch', as you call her." Said Jenny simply. She had expected the 'why would I kill him' speech.

As predicted, Rose could not find any words to deny this. She simply sat back down, he face expressionless.

Jenny waited a few seconds before asking, "When did you catch him cheating?"

There was a pause, the Rose answered, "On our first anniversary. We were at a restaurant that he took me on our first date. I went to freshen up and when I came back he was- he was-" she broke off, crying uncontrollably, burying her face in her hands.

"I shall continue for you, since you are clearly too distressed to do so." Jenny took a deep breath and launched into the explanation of how she caught him cheating, pacing as she did so. "You were so sure he was going to get down on one knee, weren't you. Why wouldn't he? You loved him. He loved you. Or so you thought. You went to the bathroom to freshen up. After five to ten minutes, you came out, but stopped dead at the door. You couldn't believe what you saw. Your beloved boyfriend, arms around another woman's waist, kissing her passionately."

"At first, you blinked and thought, this is just a hallucination and it was just your mind playing tricks on you. Then, you looked back, and when the scene hadn't changed, you felt heartbroken. The one man you thought was absolutely perfect wasn't perfect after all."

"After heartbreak, comes betrayal. How could he do this to me? After all the things I did for him, after all the secrets, love and tears we shared? After that, you felt angry. How dare he kiss another woman on our anniversary, on our date?"

Rose was crying silently, but she did not interrupt.

"After anger comes the need for revenge. You dried you eyes, reapplied your make-up and made sure the other woman wasn't around when you came back out. He orders dinner, but you're not thinking of food or eating. You're thinking about revenge."

Jenny paused and looked at Rose, who was still crying. She analyzed her for a second.

"You seem like the type of woman who can control your rage. So at first you're not thinking of murder. No you're thinking of something else- robbery, perhaps? You knew how much money a marine makes. He certainly needs all the money he can get."

The team stared silently at what was happening in front of them. Not one of them dares to move a muscle or make a sound.

"But the longer you think of the fact that he cheated on you, the angrier you get, the thirstier you are for revenge. So, you reconsidered. Merely taking money from him would not make him feel the heartache, the horror, the betrayal you felt. So you plotted. The next best option. Murder. You would murder only Miranda Robinson, so you could have Joseph all to yourself."

She paused again, then held out her hand to Rose.

"Give me your phone." She said. Rose didn't object and quickly pulled her phone from the pocket of her jeans. Jenny looked through the phone. She placed it on the table.

"From the contents of your phone, you seem to be the type to plan before action, yes? So you did what you had to do. You did your research on Miranda and stalked her until you knew her entire schedule. On a Sunday, you waited for her to come back. You hid at the back of the living room; gun in hand, ready to shoot the first person that walks through the door. She was just coming through the door when she noticed you and your gun. Before she could scream, before she could even take another breath, you shot her. A round through the head that killed her instantly."

Rose shook her head wildly, eyes red and puffy. She stood up and screamed, "She deserved it! That whore, stealing what was rightfully mine-"

"SIT. DOWN." Said Jenny firmly, taking to steps towards Rose.

At first, Rose looked like she was going to argue, but when Jenny raised an eyebrow, daring her to try, she glared at her and grudgingly sat back down again.

"Go Director!" said Tony, making everybody shush him and earning himself a headslap from Gibbs.

"You have impeccable aiming, for your first time." Jenny cocked her head to the side. She took her phone again, looking through her schedule. Jenny smirked when she saw what was there. "Ah, Wednesday- Archery Club. Impressive. Very impressive. You heaved a sigh of relief. That was over and done with."

"And then another car pulled up front. You thought, who could be here at this late hour? You looked out the window and saw Joseph climb out of his car. You hid and he let himself in. This was it. He would finally experience the hurt and horror you felt that other night. He saw Miranda by the doorway and shook her, told her desperately to wake up. You decided to show yourself."

She paused again. Rose showed no signs of remorse in killing Miranda. Jenny threw her a look of disgust.

"You started laughing. Do you really think it's funny, finding the person you love, dead on the floor?" she controlled her anger and went back to the crime scene. "You put down the gun when Joseph turned around, shocked to see you. He is quiet for a moment, not believing what he was seeing. Then, he starts shouting. He says a number of things. Calling you names, telling you he doesn't really love you, just wanted your bank account."

"You lose control," said Jenny, speaking louder still as Rose showed every sign of wanting to interrupt. "Another time he says he doesn't love you, you shoot. You picked up the gun unconsciously. You cocked it. When he doesn't stop shouting, you shoot. Three rounds. One through the stomach, another through the head and lastly, one through his heart."

"I LOVED HIM!" screamed Rose, standing up and sending her seat flying backwards. "HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME?"

"I said, SIT DOWN!" said Jenny, pointing to the chair that had been toppled. Rose obeyed. Jenny continued. "The first thought that goes through your head is, what did I do? But then you pulled yourself together. You hid the bodies at an abandoned beach in Georgetown. You threw the gun near the trees."

Jenny looked at Rose again. She looked like her heart was broken. Then, something clicked in her brain.

"You loved Joseph, right? So once you hid the bodies in the middle of the trees, you contemplated suicide. What was life without the only man you ever loved? But then you remember that he didn't love you at all. You decided that all the pain and suffering you went through isn't worth taking your life. So you threw the gun into the trees and left the scene."

Rose finally couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE," she screamed. "TO LOVE SOMEONE SO0 MUCHAND THEN FIND OUT THAT HE WAS ONLY WITH YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN BANK ACCOUNT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN AND HEARTACHE I HAD TO ENDURE BECAUSE OF THAT DAMNED, WRETCHED MAN AND HIS LITTLE SLUT!"

"I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE CHEATED ON, ROSE!" shouted Jenny back, surprising the team and Rose. "BUT WHEN SOMEONE CHEATS ON YOU, YOU LEAVE THEM! YOU DON'T KILL THEM!"

There was nothing but silence.

* * *

Oh, the drama! I can't stand it! *fans myself*

I would love some feedback!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I just realized that this story isn't really all that Jibbsy, so I decided that I would add this chapter in. It was originally meant to be two chapters, but I decided that it was too short, so I kinda put them together as one whole chapter.

To all reviewers: I'm STOKED that you guys love it! Thanks for reviewing, guys!

ENJOY!

* * *

The team was shocked at her sudden outburst, but so was Jenny. They all exchanged glances of shock and worry before returning their eyes to the scene in front of them.

Rose seems as shock as the team was

"When I find out whom that guy is, I'm gonna track him down then kill him without leaving a trace of forensic evidence behind." Said Abby viciously.

"Just let me torture him first, Abby." Growled Ziva. Abby smiled at her.

"I wouldn't mind doing the autopsy." Said Ducky suddenly. The three of them exchanged looks of agreement and determination.

"I loved him too." Whispered Jenny, "I caught him cheating. I felt everything you did. But I decided he wasn't worth my time. So I left him. I didn't tell him the real reason; I just made up some stupid excuse. I thought that as long as he was happy and I didn't have to see him anymore, everything would be fine. But then I took this job, and I have to see him every single day. I don't know how I can stand it, but I did. I still do. I got over the fact that he cheated on me a long time ago. I just never really got over him."

She didn't know why she had felt the need to explain this to Rose. Perhaps the thought that someone else went through exactly what she did was comforting, in a way. It meant that she wasn't the only one.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away hastily. Rose didn't speak. She didn't like Jenny, but she would never want anyone else to feel and go through what she did.

Jenny sniffed.

"Look, I'm not saying what you did was right, because it wasn't. It was wrong in the worst way possible." Said Jenny, preparing to leave. She looked Rose in the eye. "But I understand why you did it."

She stood up and left without another word.

Ziva quickly ran out of the Observation Room to console her friend. The rests were too shocked by what was just revealed that they just sat there, staring, jaws hung open wide enough to catch a thousand flies.

* * *

"Jenny..." Ziva trailed off, not knowing what to say. Jenny buried her face in Ziva's shoulder and cried, hard. Ziva started patting her and stroking her hair in a sisterly way.

The rest of the team had come out, watching their Director cry her eyes out on Ziva's shoulder. Everyone was too shocked to speak, even Abby couldn't deliver her hug due to the shock. Everyone was stunned that their Director, who worked do hard not to show any emotion at all, was now crying right in front of them.

Ducky seemed to recover first. He put an arm around Abby and McGee, then told Tony to read the Miranda Rights to Rose.

Now, only Jenny, Ziva and Gibbs were left standing in the hallway.

Jenny lifted her head from her shoulder, blushed and said, "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have broken down like that."

"It's okay, Jenny." Ziva reassured her. "Really, it was only a matter of time."

"Who cheated on you, Jenny?" asked Gibbs suddenly. Ziva and Jenny turned to look at him. Both had completely forgotten that he was there. Jenny pulled her self together and looked at him.

"That isn't any of your business, Jethro. Besides," she paused and looked at him in the eye. "why do you care?"

Her voice had turned cold abruptly and her eyes were icy when she looked at him. Jethro was shocked, then angry. He caught up with her as she walked away.

"You're my partner, Jen-"

"I _was, _Jethro, _was _your partner." she said, her voice rising to a shout. "Not anymore. My problems regarding this has _nothing_ to do with you."

Jethro stared at her, shocked. Her right eye had twitched. She was lying. He was just about to interrogate her someone when Ziva laid a hand on his shoulder and stopped him."

"She doesn't need this now, Gibbs." she said softly. "She needs a girlfriend."

Ziva ran after her. She followed her all the way to the office, ignoring Cynthia's protests. She even banged the door open and barged in without knocking.

"I see that Gibbs has rubbed off on you," said Jenny, attempting a weak smile.

"Who? What? When? Why?" said Ziva at once. "I'll be happy to torture him for you, Jenny. Abby said she would finish him off and leave no forensic evidence. Even Ducky said he would be glad to do the autopsy for you."

"I'll tell you, Ziva. Just don't kill him, okay?" Ziva looked reluctant to agree, but nodded. "His name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Ziva gasped. She looked angry. Very angry.

"You promised you wouldn't Ziva. I'm holding you to that promise." said Jenny, Ziva sighed, regretting her choice. "Just listen. We were in Paris, 1999. A week before we had to leave for the U.S. Jethro had taken me out for dinner and then a play. I left for the bathroom after the show, than came back five minutes later. When I came out, I saw him kissing another woman. The woman noticed me, because she smirked at me. Jethro didn't stop. I couldn't handle it. When Morrow gave me a promotion and a promise for my own team in Spain, I took it. It was the only way for me to get over him." she sighed and shrugged. "I guess I never did."

"I don't think he ever found out that I caught him cheating." continued Jenny. "I plan to keep it that way."

Ziva stared at her, too stunned to speak. Gibbs had cheated on her. The man she thought of as her father, cheated on the woman she regarded as a cross between a sister and mother. How could she ever forgive him?

"I know what you're thinking, Ziva." said Jenny. "'How could I forgive him?', right?"

"I still don't know how you do that, Jenny." sighed Ziva, irritated that Jenny could read her thoughts and emotions.

Jenny shrugged.

"It's natural to feel that way. I felt like that too, when I first found out."

There was a pause.

"You still love him." said Ziva. It was a statement, not a question.

Jenny nodded. she smiled sadly.

"It still hurts sometimes," said Jenny. Ziva looked at her, question in her eyes. "Seeing him all the time. Wanting to tell him how I feel, but not knowing wether I should trust him with my heart again."

Ziva hugged her friend and made her decision. She was going to pay a visit to a certain Special Agent a visit in his basement.

* * *

As usual, review, please!

-Nat.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N : Yay! I just got reviews and it made me super happy! To fashiongirl97 and leftmyheartinparis: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I've read lots of your stories, and I loved all of them! :D

This is another chapter that I finished editing today and decided to post it anyways.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Gibbs, it's Ziva." Said Ziva, entering the basement and walking down the steps slowly.

He didn't say anything. Then suddenly-

"Why did you cheat on Jenny?" demanded Ziva angrily. Gibbs stared at her, shocked. What the hell was she talking about? "Don't give me that shocked face, Gibbs. Jenny told me _everything_. How could you? She _loved_ you, Gibbs! Why did you go and kiss other women while she was in the damn toilet in France? It's outrageous! She was gone for_ five_ minutes, Gibbs. _Five damn minutes_. And you couldn't keep your lips to yourself-" She was close to shouting.

Realizing what she was talking about, Gibbs laughed. _That_ was a mistake. Ziva glared at him.

"The only reason why I haven't shot you is because I promised Jenny that I wouldn't hurt you." She said furiously. Deciding that she couldn't take anymore, she walked towards the stairs. Gibbs grabbed her arm before she could lift a foot.

"I wasn't cheating on her, Ziva." Said Gibbs quietly. Ziva couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Wasn't cheating?" she repeated incredulously. "She told me when she came back from the bathroom, you were practically biting the woman's face off!"

"It was a mistake!" said Gibbs, desperate for someone to believe him. "I never wanted to hurt Jenny, but an ex of mine just kept on following me! I wanted her to stop. But before I could say anything, she started kissing me! I tried to push her away, Ziva. When I saw her smirk at something behind me, I thought for sure Jenny had caught me-"

"She did."

"-but when I turned around, there wasn't anyone there. I loved Jenny. Really, I did. I couldn't stand losing her. I thought we were okay, but when she left me. With her coat and a letter. On the plane back to the U.S. I never thought she knew about. I blamed her for so long. I guess I have no one to blame now but myself."

"Do you still love Jenny?" asked Ziva.

"If I do, she sure doesn't." said Gibbs.

Ziva sighed exasperatedly and shook her head. Sometimes, men are just _idiots_.

"Don't you remember what she said in interrogation, Gibbs?" said Ziva. Gibbs shook his head. "She said that she got over the fact that you cheated on her, but she never got over you." She smacked him at the back of his head. He glared at her, but she didn't care. "So stop feeling sorry for yourself and go tell her that it was a mistake and you want her back. She still loves you, Gibbs. Even the blind can see it. And you love her too. I can see it."

She stood up and left without another word.

* * *

He had been driving around aimlessly for about an hour. ZIva's words just wouldn't get out of his head. It was toying with his head. His mind was having an internal battle.

_You love Jenny, _said one voice.

_Doesn't mean she loves you, _said the other.

_I'll talk to her_

_What if she says no again?_

_Ziva said she wouldn't, _fought his optimistic side.

_Do you really trust Ziva?, _asked the other voice evilly.

"Yes, I do." he said aloud. He did trust Ziva. With his life.

_After all, _he thought, _ why would she should._

He had decided. He was going to see Jenny.

He was drove down the familiar road and parked outside the house. He walked up to the door, took a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

Eh, not much of a cliffhanger, but it's the best I can do. Only one more chapter and an epilogue left!

Reviews make me smile non stop like an idiot. :D

-Nat.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: The chapter we've all been waiting for! This chapter is full of Jibbs, so if you're allergic, don't read.

:D. Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, **leftmyheartinparis, fashiongirl97, nrrathore **and **guest.**

ENJOY!

* * *

Jenny opened the door and sighed. Home sweet home.

"Hello señora." Said Noemi, appearing out of nowhere. "Good day at work?"

"The worst." Sighed Jenny, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, Senator Summers trying to look down your shirt again?" asked Noemi, amused.

"That's only part of it. He tried to look up my skirt too."

Noemi laughed. Jenny managed a small smile.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, señora." Called Noemi half an hour later. "Just take it out of the oven when it rings. I'm leaving now."

"Thanks, Noemi."

"No problem, señora." Said Noemi, putting on her coat. She opened the door, and with a final wave, she left for the day.

Jenny sighed and put her head in her hands. Why had she lost control in the interrogation room like that? Now everyone knew she had been cheated on.

She sighed again and looked at the stack of case files on her desk in the study. She had no time to harp on that. She had work to do.

She worked for an hour, ate dinner, then continued working again. Just when she finished signing the last case file, the doorbell rang.

Cursing whoever was behind the door, she dragged her feet forward and summoned her leftover strength to open the door and was met face-to-face with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Why are you here, Jethro?" she asked tiredly.

"I wanted to speak to you about what happened today at interrogation."

"Not now, Jethro. I just finished signing a thousand case fi-"

"Ziva came to speak to me just now." He interrupted quickly.

She sighed for the thousandth time that day. She should've known her friend wasn't going to let what she told her hanging. She moved aside to let him in. Once they were in the study, and she had poured large amounts of bourbon for the both of them, he spoke.

"I wasn't cheating on you, Jen." He said, unable to keep it in any longer. "I wouldn't do that to you. I couldn't. One of my exes was stalking me. She didn't want to leave me alone. So I tried to stop her-"

"Why are you telling me this now, Jethro?" she asked. "You had six years-"

"Because I had no idea that you knew, Jen!" his voice was rising to a shout. "I thought you left me because of a damn promotion and I blamed you for breaking my heart!"

"_You_ broke _mine_, Jethro!" she shouted back. "I thought you would explain, so I stayed. A_ week_, Jethro. Not a word was uttered about you kissing that woman-"

"That's because I thought you would leave! I thought you wouldn't come back! But that doesn't matter, does it? You still left!"

"You didn't say _a thing_!" she accused. "You wouldn't say that you loved me! I felt like all the feelings were one-sided. I was so afraid, and when I finally told you, you said _'that'll be the day_'! When I saw you kissing someone else, I thought that everything was confirmed and that was why you couldn't say it back."

He slammed the table with his hand. It shook violently and she winced.

"I thought you knew how I felt about you, Jen." He said angrily. "I thought you knew, better than anyone else, that I prefer to show how I feel rather than say it."

She didn't reply, so he continued.

"You wanted to hear it, so I'm saying it. I love you, Jen."

A tear finally slipped down her cheek. She willed herself to look into his eyes.

"What makes you think I feel the same way?"

Those words felt like a slap to the face. Suddenly, Jenny's words at the interrogation room came back to him.

_I just never got over him._

"'I just never got over him'." he repeated. "You said that in the interrogation room."

He moved closer to her and put his hands her waist. She gave up trying to resist and rested her head against his chest.

"I wish you told me sooner, Jen." He whispered. "I would've explained."

"I was afraid of your answer." She said into his chest.

He kissed her hair.

"Come back, Jen."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He leaned in; their lips was now almost touching.

"Ok." She said dumbly, not able to think clearly with his lips so near to hers.

He immediately kissed her passionately. He pulled her closer, wanting all of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and granted his tongue entrance to her mouth.

"Love you." He said between kisses.

She smiled against his lips.

She was finally happy again.

* * *

The next day….

Ziva stood outside Abby's lab. She hesitated briefly. She had said to Jenny that she would keep her secret safe. But on the other hand, if Abby ever found out that she knew and didn't tell her, she would be the one that she would kill without leaving any forensic evidence.

She had decided. She would tell her.

When she stepped inside the room, she saw Ducky and Abby chatting happily about something. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. She closed the door behind her and locked it. When she turned to face Abby and Ducky, they were wearing very worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh my god." said Abby, immediately thinking the worst. "Who died?"

Ziva frowned. "No one. I just came here to tell you something."

Abby and Ducky waited, but when Ziva didn't say anything, Abby said, "Well? What is so important that you had to lock me inside my own lab?"

"I spoke to Jenny yesterday and she told me who it was that was cheating on her."

Abby immediately turned to her computer and started a search engine.

"What's that bastard's name?" she asked, getting ready to research his name.

"Abby, don't get angry." She paused, and when Abby nodded, she continued, "He goes by the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Gibbs?" asked Abby and Ducky in unison. Ziva nodded.

"But-but Gibbs would _never_ cheat on anyone- I mean, he wouldn't, _especially_ not on- No-no, you're lying aren't you? This is some sick joke. I swear, Ziva if this is a joke, I'll kill you." She said pleadingly, not sounding threatening at all. She looked at Ziva with wide eyes, as if hoping she would say it was a joke.

Ziva grimaced and shook her head. "It isn't a joke, Abby. I talked to Jenny yesterday. She said it herself. It was Gibbs."

Ducky just stood there, shocked at the revelation. He was shocked that his oldest friend would do something like that. Especially to Jenny.

Abby however, was deciding between her loyalty to Gibbs and her respect for Jenny. In the end, the look of pure rage overtook her face, and she grabbed the nearest thing to her- which was a thick stack of papers- and hurried out of the lab.

Ziva and Ducky shared a worried look before hurrying after her. She had already taken the elevator, so they hurried up the stairs, and arrived just in time to see her glaring viciously at McGee.

"Where is Gibbs?" she asked ferociously. McGee raised an eyebrow.

"He hasn't come in yet." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

Just then, the elevator doors dinged open, revealing Jenny and Gibbs, laughing loudly. Abby grabbed the stack of papers she brought from the lab and before Ziva or Ducky could warn Gibbs, she started whacking him everywhere she could with the stack of paper and Gibbs tried to fight her off, but she was going too fast and dodged him when he tried to grab him. Tony and Tim looked at each other

"Ow, Abs- what is this-ow!- for?" stuttered Gibbs, trying to dodge the papers. The onlookers were too shocked by what was taking place in front of them to do anything.

"How-could-you-cheat-on-her-Gibbs!" she said, whacking him with every word. She stopped hitting him, panting heavily. "How could you? She loved you! Oh my God, this is outrageous-"

"Abby," said Jenny, who had finally recovered from the shock. "It's fine. He apologized yesterday. Everything's fine."

"Apologized?" repeated Abby, narrowing her eyes at Gibbs. "He should be on his knees! He should be begging for your forgiveness!"

Jenny rested a hand on Abby's shoulder.

"It's okay, Abby. He apologized. For him, its equivalent to going down on his knees."

Slowly, Abby's anger resolved as the words sunk in. She turned to Gibbs, who was looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry, Gibbs." She apologized. He smiled and waved the apology away. "No, seriously! I grabbed a huge stack of papers on purpose because I knew it would hurt."

"Ah, it's okay, Abs."

Abby smiled happily and turned to Jenny. "So…. Are you guys back together?"

Jenny looked at Gibbs. They haven't discussed the issue of revealing the status of their relationship with anyone- she really wasn't sure of what to say. Gibbs gave her a shrug, saying that he was okay with whatever she decided to tell Abby.

She smiled at Gibbs and nodded at Abby. Abby squealed loudly and attacked her in a hug. Ziva watched as Abby bombarded Jenny with questions about how he apologized. Gibbs noticed Ziva's eyes on him and turned towards her. He smiled and made his way to her. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Ziver." Said Gibbs gratefully. She shrugged.

"Jenny would do the same for me."

Ducky, Tony and Tim offered their congratulations to the couple and went back to their designated places. Abby, however, jumped up and down and asked hopefully,

"So… when are we going to have little Jibblets running around."

Jenny laughed and repeated the words she said in her lab the other day:

"Don't count on it, Abby."

* * *

EHEHEHEHE! I'm getting Jibbsy feelings all over. *shivers*.

EPILOGUE LEFT!

Review!

-Nat.


	9. Epilogue

A/N: This is the last chapter for this story! *wipes fake tears away*. Anyways, thank for all the reviews I got for the last chapter!

I wasn't sure if I should add the first part, but then, I decided that the world needs more JIBBS!

ENJOY!

* * *

It had a week since their last fight. It had been their first fight since they had gotten back together, about three months ago. It had been a week since they spoke to each other, or even tried to make eye contact with each other.

She had said that the last time he had said 'I love you' was the day that they had patched things up. He, of course, denied the claim.

And from that, it became a full-blown argument that caused birds to fly away and a fist-shaped hole in the wall he had punched after she told him to get out. She had said a few things about Shannon and Kelly and he retaliated by mentioning her father. Noemi just sat there, watching helplessly as a relationship that had gone so well over the past few months shattered to pieces.

After that, neither of them would speak to each other and ignored the other whenever they rode the elevator together.

Each of them missed the other very much, but, being the hardheaded, stubborn fools they were, neither of them refused to admit it. Or apologize.

Until now.

Jethro had been waiting for an empty building before heading to her office, knowing that it was where she had been sleeping since they had fought, only going back to get a fresh outfit each day.

Jethro entered quietly, making sure she didn't hear anything when he shut the door.

She was standing with her back to him, facing the harbor, looking as beautiful as ever. She sniffed and wiped away a tear, and he felt his heart break just a little bit more.

"Jenny?" he said softly. She jumped and turned around, wiping her tears away quickly. She folded her arms and he watched as the director façade slipped on again, and he looked at her, disappointed.

"What do you want, Agent Gibbs?" she asked coldly. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Jen." He said. She looked shocked. "I haven't told you how much I love you. I haven't said how much you mean to me."

He walked closer to her, until he was standing right in front her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I love you _so much_, Jenny. You mean _everything_ to me.," he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just come back, Jen. I miss you so much. This past week, it's- it's been hell, not being able to touch you or kiss you or look into your eyes." he kissed her hair.

"You said that you didn't want to see me-"

He flinched, realizing what he had said the other day. He hugged her fiercely and peppered her hair with soft kisses.

"I don't_ care_ what I said the other day." He said, his eyes filling with tears as he realized he didn't mean anything he had said during their fight. "I love you so much. I just- I just want you to _come back_."

She pulled back and looked at him. He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"Come back, Jen." He said, repeating the words he had said when they had gotten back together.

She smiled at him and he appreciated the beautiful sight in front of him. She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, Jethro."

* * *

Five years later…..

Jenny Gibbs looked around the sitting room and smiled at the sight of her husband cuddling up to their two-year-old daughters, Emily Caitlin Gibbs and Geraldine Kelly Gibbs.

When she had found that she was pregnant, she was scared as hell. She had been so nervous about telling him. She had stuttered horribly and it had taken three times before he could decipher what she was saying. She had been expecting him to leave and, to be honest; she was actually getting ready for it. Instead, his reaction had been the exact opposite. He had kissed her and told her that he would be there no matter what, and that was when he proposed.

It had been heaven since then, although there were some rough times. They had been so excited when they heard that they were going to have twins. He had promised they would hold off their wedding until a year after the twins were born. He had suggested that they use her house to raise their little girls, since it was a more appropriate place to have a family. He still kept his old house, just in case he got on Jenny's nerves and he had been banished out of the house.

Their wedding had been a small affair, with only the team, Abby, Ducky, Mike Franks, Fornell , Jethro's dad, Jackson Gibbs and Jenny's sisters and nieces. Ducky had been honored to give Jenny away and Ziva had been asked to be Maid of Honor as a way of thanks for helping them get back together. Mike had been the one to marry them, and Fornell had been Jethro's best man.

After that, it had been a wild ride.

"Hello? Jen?" asked Jethro worriedly, waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"About what?"

"About how perfect everything is now." She laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair absent-mindedly. He had put the girls to bed ten minutes ago and found Jen staring into space at the living room.

"You coming to bed? He asked. She nodded, and he led her to their bedroom on the second floor.

"Hey, Jen?" said Jethro, as he turned the light off.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest, kissing her hair softly. He felt her smile against his chest.

"Love you too," she said, before falling asleep in the same position she did for the last five years.

They finally got their happily ever after.

* * *

YAY! First story finished! I have another story coming up, it's called 'The Shepard Family', so be sure to look out for that one.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Tell me what you think!

-Nat!


End file.
